Pénurie de Yoghourt
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Kanzaki à soif... Mais ces f*utus distributeurs de Yogourt sont tous vides. Seulement, Yuka aussi veut boire et c'est sous la proposition de Natsume que le lycéen se retrouve bien malgré lui à sortir en ville aux côtés de la Red Tail... F*utue pénurie! (désolée, Yuka n'est toujours pas dans la liste des personnages sur le site -')


**Pénurie de Yoghourt**

_Tch… Foutue machine, pesta Kanzaki en donnant un énième coup de pied dans le distributeur.

_Oi, Kanzaki-kun, l'appela Natsume en le rejoignant, son air détaché et amusé habituels sur son visage souriant alors qu'arrivait Shiroyama derrière lui. Pourquoi t'énerver contre ce pauvre distributeur de yoghourt ?

Reprenant ses coups de plus belles, il répondit entre deux chocs :

_Cette foutue machine est encore en panne, râla-t-il en glissant finalement ses mains dans les poches d'un air ronchon.

Le nouvel arrivant rit légèrement – comme à son habitude – et s'approcha de l'appareil.

_Qui sait, peut-être est-il tout simplement vide ?

_Tch, vide ou pas, le problème est que je me retrouve privé de yoghourt !

_Pourquoi ne pas en chercher dans d'autres distributeurs ? Interrogea de nouveau Natsume en désignant les autres engins du couloir.

_Déjà fais, grogna son vis-à-vis. Ils sont vides eux aussi.

L'autre rit, amusé tandis que Shiroyama, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, semblait chercher une solution. Après vingt bonnes minutes de réflexions et d'insultes silencieuses, une mince silhouette fit son apparition au bout du couloir, arrivant d'un pas souple en fredonnant.

_Oh, Kanzaki-senpai ! S'étonna Yuka Hanazawa en arrivant à leur niveau. Natsume-kun, Shiroyama-kun, salua-t-elle ensuite en s'arrêtant auprès d'eux.

_Oh, Paa-ko, dit simplement le blond d'un air blasé.

_Que faites-vous dans ce coin inanimé ? Un complot ? Demanda-t-elle non sans demeurer calme. Contre Himekawa-senpai ? Oga-kun ? Aoi-nee-san ?

_Rah ! Qui a dit qu'on complote ?! Je suis simplement venu ici pour prendre du yoghourt !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la referma en haussant les épaules.

_Si c'est un complot secret je n'ai rien à dire.

Puis elle se pencha vers le distributeur, plaçant une pièce dans l'orifice, elle commanda à son tour une briquette mais cette dernière ne vint pas.

_Hah ?

_Les distributeurs sont vides, l'informa Kanzaki.

Les pupilles brunes se posèrent sur lui, cherchant à savoir s'il disait vrai ou non. Après un court instant, Yuka se releva, soupirant et faisant la moue, réclamant elle aussi sa briquette qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Natsume lui adressa un petit sourire :

_Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas en chercher en ville tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas comme si les professeurs s'inquiéteraient, au pire on peut leur dire que vous êtes en chemin.

Fronçant les sourcils devant cette étrange proposition de son allié, le blond se tourna vers lui.

_Oi, Natsume qui te dis que je-

_Yosh ! Le coupa Yuka d'une brusque exclamation joyeuse. Natsume-kun, tes idées sont géniales !

_Ahah, il parait, en effet, répliqua ce dernier. Tu viens Shiro'-kun ?

_A-aye !

Ne laissant pas le temps à Kanzaki de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux jeunes hommes disparurent au fond du couloir, retournant en cours. C'est donc frustré d'avoir été lâchement abandonné selon lui que Kanzaki quitta le bâtiment aux côtés de la jeune femme surexcitée pour se rendre au commerce le plus proche afin d'obtenir son yoghourt favori.

La rousse était du genre bavard. Trop bavarde, il dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait le silence. A chaque fois, elle avait gonflée sa joue gauche d'exaspération et froncé les sourcils de mécontentement mais avait obtempéré… Avant de finalement recommencer à parler.

_Woua, Kanzaki-senpai, vous avez vu ? Cria-t-elle presque en lui désignant un coin de la ville. C'est la fête foraine !

_Je ne t'avais pas dis de te taire ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton blasé, baissant les yeux vers elle.

De nouveau, elle gonfla la joue et fronça les sourcils, le dardant de son regard chocolat.

_'Pas cool Kanzaki-senpai.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, le jeune homme s'était mit à apprécier cette moue vexée sur ce visage adorable. Bien sûr, Yuka n'était pas n'importe qui, elle appartenait au Red Tails et donc savait se battre, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme mignonne au teint mat attirant et à la belle et longue chevelure cuivrée. Elle était d'une bonne taille, avait des formes généreuses et terriblement bien réparties. N'importe quel homme, même lui, avouait sans peine qu'elle était affreusement agréable au regard. De plus, elle arborait la tenue classique de leur lycée, c'est-à-dire une chemise blanche simple avec une cravate rouge légèrement nouée ainsi qu'une jupe très courte de couleur verte laissant paraitre ainsi des jambes souples seulement abritées par des chaussettes montantes sombres, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses…

Soupirant, il posa une main sur sa douce chevelure qu'il ébouriffa légèrement.

_Pff, allons-y.

Les pupilles chocolat s'ouvrirent de surprise un instant avant de se fermer, accompagnées d'un grand sourire ainsi qu'une forte exclamation de joie. Elle commença à courir vers le lieu attractif.

_T'es fatigante, ricana-t-il néanmoins alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les attractions.

_C'est vous qui venez de dire qu'on y allait, Kanzaki-senpai, fit-elle remarquer en s'arrêtant plus loin devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches bien proportionnées.

Prenant une allure agacée, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, il la rejoignit en marchant, son autre main rangée dans sa poche. Il y avait du monde en ville, même des jeunes d'Ishiyama mais ils ne relèveraient pas, se disant que chaque étudiant de ce lycée était un délinquant. Ils ne s'étonneraient même pas de savoir que personne ne serait en cours si c'était le cas.

_Oh, c'est bourré de monde, fit remarquer Yuka en prenant une expression à la fois contrariée et ennuyée.

_Viens par là, idiote, annonça-t-il simplement en lui désignant un passage un peu moins fréquenté. Au pire tu attends là si la foule ne te plait pas.

_Ah non !

Elle le rejoignit donc sans plus attendre et, à son grand étonnement, s'accrocha à son bras.

_Hah ?

_Hors de question que vous me laissiez dans cette foule de fous-furieux, Kanzaki-senpai !

Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'engagea dans le passage. Jamais cette idée ne lui était venue à l'esprit... Après maintes réflexions, elle ne paraissait pas si saugrenue que cela mais bon… Il tacherait de se montrer galant pour une fois.

_… Galant ?_ S'interrogea-t-il, presque blasé par sa propre attitude. _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. De toute façon les Red Tail n'approchent pas les hommes alors je n'ai pas besoin de m'interroger là-dessus. _

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une pression sur son bras, Yuka lui désignait le punching-ball mécanique ou de nombreux délinquants se battaient pour le meilleur score.

_Je suis sûre que vous les écrasez tous, Kanzaki-senpai !

Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il les battait tous ! Il ne faisait pas parti du TKKH pour rien. Mais il devait avouer que les compliments comme ceux-ci étaient toujours bons à prendre même s'ils étaient évidents.

_Vous n'allez pas leur montrer qui est le patron ? Interrogea-t-elle restant derrière lui, surprise de le voir reprendre sa route.

_A quoi bon ? Je ne suis pas là pour me prendre la tête avec des nuls.

_Salut ma jolie, ça te dirais de jouer avec nous ?

Kanzaki se stoppa puis se retourna. La rousse se trouvait face à une dizaine de jeunes aux allures louches. Evidemment, elle ne parut pas effrayée mais même sans cela elle ne faisait pas le poids, seule contre tous. Il soupira.

_Je savais que cette idiote serait source d'ennuis… _

Alors qu'un des jeunes s'apprêtait simplement à la prendre par le bras, il reçut un violent coup de pied au visage et tomba à terre, inerte. Stupéfaits, les autres délinquants se retrouvèrent face à un Kanzaki Hajime ennuyé et désireux de frapper. D'abord pétrifiés, ils finirent finalement par prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, hurlant qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du TKKH sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune femme.

_Sugoi, Kanzaki-senpai ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous avez vu ? Vous leur avez montré qui est le patron et-Itaiieu !

La rousse était littéralement en train de se prendre un savon, le blond râpant de son poing sans ménagement sa chevelure cuivrée désormais en bataille.

_Tch ! Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, on n'est pas venu ici pour tabasser tout le monde !

Il la lâcha après un court instant, la laissant se frotter douloureusement le crâne, ricanant.

_Tu verrais ta tête.

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue, avant de se recoiffer lentement.

_C'est pas sympa, senpai !

_Du calme, soupira-t-il en lui tendant son bras, l'air blasé. Désormais fais gaffe à ne pas t'éloigner… Quoi ?

Le regard que Yuka lui lançait était étrange. Elle le fixait, silencieuse, semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose. Bon, peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort dans son savon, après tout, il ne sentait pas bien sa force parfois… Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était réellement méchant ou qu'il était mal intentionné envers elle, au contraire, il l'a supportait plutôt bien, ce qui était un exploit selon lui en connaissant les personnages de leur établissement scolaire. Et puis elle n'avait qu'à être plus prudente si elle voulait éviter les savons… !

_Senpai, c'est la première fois que vous m'autoriser à vous coller, fit-elle remarquer, l'air visiblement très choqué.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais resta silencieux alors que ses joues se tintaient de rouge. Mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sinon…

_Tien ? Kanzaki et Hanazawa-san… C'est rare de vous voir tous les deux et si proches.

_Non… pitié, pas lui…_

Blasé de sa propre malchance, le blond se retourna pour faire face à Himekawa Tatsuya qui se promenait, mains dans les poches, arborant toujours aussi fidèlement sa banane démodée comme aimait le dire Kanzaki.

_Oi, teme Himekawa, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il de sa délicatesse habituelle.

_Ca me semble évident, je suis venu voir la fête, répondit ce dernier dans un haussement d'épaule. D'ailleurs, ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à en profiter. J'ai croisé Oga, sa femme et son gosse à un stand de dangos. Les types du MK5, eux, font leur fiers aux auto-tamponneuses, Tojo gère un stand dans le coin je crois, les Red Tails squattent les machines à grappin pour des babioles et Furuichi fait des tours de chenille avec un moustachu plutôt louche…

_Oi… T'es en train de me dire que toute l'école traine dans le coin ? Interrogea-t-il, une goutte sur la tempe, blasé.

_On dirait bien… Bon, je vous laisse, je dois faire l'ouverture du parc d'attraction que j'ai fais construire. Ja ne.

Ils observèrent le jeune homme s'éloigner, ne sachant s'ils devaient encore s'étonner de ses propos. Himekawa Tatsuya était riche de par son père qui dirigeait une des plus grandes entreprises du monde et il ne manquait pas une occasion de le montrer.

_Quel enfoiré… Pourquoi ne fait-il jamais rien de simple ? _

Soupirant, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur objectif premier qui était de trouver un distributeur de Yoghourt – ou bien un vendeur, ça leur était égal. Alors qu'il se remettait en marche, Yuka l'interpela :

_Senpai, vous n'oubliez rien ?

Intrigué, Kanzaki se tourna vers la rousse et, à son plus grand étonnement la jeune femme prit de nouveau son bras, souriant comme si de rien n'était tandis que son regard brun se posait avec amusement sur chaque stands qui les cernaient. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire sur son attitude. Yuka avait toujours l'habitude d'être bavarde et collante, mais à ce point… Enfin, il lui avait autorisé aujourd'hui, mais sinon, jamais elle ne l'avait autant approché ou, du moins, pas sans représailles pour l'un des deux.

Néanmoins, il aimait bien la voir à son bras, il trouvait que ça faisait plus… Imposant, peut-être ? Lorsqu'elle l'appelait senpai, il était fier parce que cela prouvait son respect et son admiration envers lui. Mais en s'accrochant à son bras, elle semblait lui prouver également un sentiment plus fort, une certaine complicité…

_... Kanzaki-senpai ?

_Hum ? Fit-il simplement, baissant juste les yeux vers elle, notant par la même occasion l'expression sereine de son joli visage.

_Il parait que la maison hanté de la fête à été modifiée, on pourrait y faire un tour ?

En temps normal, sa réaction aurait été négative, après tout, les maisons hantées ne l'impressionnaient pas plus que cela. Mais le fait qu'elle lui demande aussi posément, sans crier et sans se trémousser de façon si agaçante joua en sa faveur.

_... Ok, répondit-il, levant les yeux au ciel pour tout de même montrer son ennui.

_'Taku, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour avoir la paix ?_

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'attraction, croisant au passage un Furuichi poursuivi par un moustachu en caleçon rose… Ils s'étaient contentés d'hausser les épaules alors que le jeune homme avait imploré leur aide pour le couvrir. Kanzaki avait légèrement hésité lorsqu'il avait vu Oga mal en point – surement à cause de son drôle de bébé – mais l'étreinte de la jeune femme sur son bras l'avait empêché d'aller se battre contre lui. Et dire qu'il aurait pu profiter de cet instant pour prendre sa revanche sur le brun…

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à l'accueil de la maison, ce fut Tojo qui leur vendit leurs tickets mais Kanzaki avait déjà décidé de ne plus être surpris des rencontres hasardeuses qu'ils pouvaient faire dans cette ville à chaque instant.

_Quel hasard pourri quand même…_ Songea-t-il toujours blasé alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la demeure lugubre.

Un cri strident et long les accueilli, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui, bien avant d'entrer, avait commencé à trembler à la fois de peur et d'excitation. Mains dans les poches, il continua sa route, secouant la tête, amusé. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à un membre des Red Tails ainsi. Mais elle ne semblait pas sen soucier.

_K-Kanzaki-senpai, attendez-moi !

Continuant leur avancé, Kanzaki en avant et elle plus en retrait, chacun adoptait une attitude bien différente : Kanzaki sifflotait en avançant les mains dans les poches et Yuka derrière lui accroché à sa veste marchait lentement, l'air effrayé et sursautait à la moindre apparition et au moindre bruit.

_T'es bien bruyante, ricana-t-il, croisant les bras derrière la tête.

_C-Chut, Kanzaki-senpai… Murmura-t-elle en observant les alentours, craintive. Vous allez les attirer…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Ce ne sont que des imbéciles déguisés, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient de véritables monstres… Et encore, même s'ils étaient vrais ils n'ont rien d'effrayant.

_Ca c'est votre avis, senpai…

_Tu veux un truc pour ne pas avoir peur ?

Il l'a sentit hocher la tête contre son dos.

_C'est simple, il te suffit de leur imaginer une histoire drôle à ces trucs. Regarde ce décapité par exemple : il ne savait tout simplement pas se servir de sa trancheuse à jambon.

_Et ? Interrogea-t-elle, visiblement intéressée par la suite de son récit.

_Un jour, il a voulu savoir pourquoi elle ne tranchait pas, alors il a voulu y regarder et à appuyer sur le bouton sans le vouloir, ce qui l'a rendu dans cet état, termina-t-il simplement.

_C'est pas drôle ça senpai, c'est dégoutant, remarqua-t-elle alors.

Il haussa les épaules.

_Et alors ? T'as plus peur de lui maintenant que tu le connais.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupeur. Le pire était que ça fonctionnait.

_Et lui, Kanzaki-senpai ?

Il s'arrêta et regarda la goule qu'elle lui désignait du doigt.

_Ce type attends depuis des millénaires le coup de fil de sa petite amie qui se trouve être la momie là-bas, mais il ne le sait pas car elle a perdu son téléphone dans les WC et est morte en se coinçant dans son papier toilette.

Yuka éclata alors de rire, se tenant les cotes. Bon, visiblement sa technique fonctionnait, elle ne se cramponnait plus à lui… C'était dommage dans un sens, mais au moins il n'avait plus à penser à se racheter une veste dans la crainte que celle-ci termine déchirée par sa poigne… Les deux jeunes poursuivirent ainsi leur visite, riant de leurs histoires aussi farfelues les unes que les autres et sortirent donc avec le sourire devant un Tojo étonné. Seulement, suite à cela, la rousse eu comme un flash et s'éclipsa alors rapidement à travers le monde, lui criant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

D'abord étonné, il finit par soupirer et quitta la foule, empruntant un chemin à part et plus calme sur lequel il trouva un banc où il décida de s'arrêter. Ca avait été une belle journée malgré tout… Il devait se l'avouer, passer cette après-midi en compagnie de la Red Tail avait été plutôt bien, elle avait beau être bavarde et collante, sa compagnie était… Agréable. Ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés à cet instant lui semblait étrange, il se sentait vide, il avait comme l'impression d'un manque. Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou lorsqu'elle s'agrippait à lui dans la maison hantée, de la douceur de sa chevelure sous ses doigts lorsqu'il lui faisait un savon et ne plus la sentir attachée à son bras lui donnait des frissons…

_Tch… Paa'ko !

Pourquoi était-elle partie subitement ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle planté à l'instant où ils s'amusaient le plus ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il était certain que non, au contraire, il avait fait des efforts et s'était même trouvé aimable quelques instant – un miracle ou presque chez lui.

Il soupira bruyamment. Il s'était trop rapproché d'elle en si peu de temps, voilà où était le problème. Il était en train de sombrer comme un crétin à cause de cette fille. C'était de sa faute après tout si elle était si belle à regarder ! Sans compter le fait qu'elle l'idolâtrait souvent, ça n'arrangeait rien du tout ! Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la poubelle publique devant lui puis se rassit sur le banc, prenant sa tête entre les mains.

_Bon… Calme Hajime Kanzaki… Ok, tu es peut-être – et j'insiste sur le peut-être – amoureux de cette paa'ko mais ce n'est pas là peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu vas retourner à Ishiyama et tabasser les premiers idiots venus… _

Alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre intérieurement qu'il s'agissait d'un bon plan, des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées.

_Kanzaki-senpai, je vous ai cherché partout ! S'exclama une rousse épuisée et fâchée, portant un sac plastique visiblement très rempli.

_... Hah ? Fut-il juste capable de répondre, trop surprit de la revoir débouler ainsi.

_Pas de « Hah » qui tienne senpai ! En sortant de la maison hanté j'ai vu un marchant de Yoghourt, je vous ai dis que j'allais nous en chercher et quand je suis revenue vous aviez disparue !

Il ouvrit la bouche, silencieux malgré tout tandis qu'elle lui tendait une briquette bleue : son yoghourt préféré.

_On dit merci qui ? Demanda-t-elle fièrement, mains sur les hanches.

Il la regarda un moment, toujours silencieux, ne bougeant pas d'un cil, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

_... Q-Quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle, craignant un possible savon de sa part pour une quelconque raison.

Le blond lui fit signe d'approcher, gardant son calme étrange. Elle obéit, intriguée par son comportement, trainant le sac derrière elle. Une fois devant lui qui était toujours sur le banc, ce dernier tira légèrement sur la cravate rouge de la jeune femme, la faisant se penchant vers lui puis il déposa à la fois rapidement et avec douceur, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne fut pas long, c'était à peine s'il avait duré deux secondes mais il préférait ne pas s'attarder, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse en tant que membre des Red Tails, c'est-à-dire violemment.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avec un sourire avant de se relever et de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre la route, sirotant sa boisson.

_Ah… Ano… De rien s-senpai…

Elle semblait troublée, surement rougissait-elle en prime ? En tout cas, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une réaction comme celle-ci vu la sienne… Cela le fit davantage sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende le poursuivre. Ca ne lui avait pas plu ? Tant pis pour elle parce que lui, il avait adoré ça.

Néanmoins, au lieu de subir une quelconque attaque, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour du sien et tourna la tête pour faire face à une Yuka faisant cette moue adorable qu'il appréciait.

_Vous ne comptez pas me laisser seule ici senpai ?! Tout à l'heure vous m'avez dit de ne pas vous lâcher alors je ne vous lâcherai pas.

Il rit doucement mais n'ajouta rien, alors qu'ils reprenaient la route ensemble, elle se balançant à son bras au rythme de leur pas et lui sirotant son Yoghourt, se disant que finalement la journée n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Alors ? :D

Une ch'tite Review pour me donner votre avis ? :3


End file.
